


And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Incantava [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, edoardo is eternally soft and he makes Ele feel safe, post rain kiss since we didn't get a 'night of' or morning after clip, soft, they're just soft and happy and in love what am i supposed to do other than ... let them be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Edoardo walks Eleonora home, and she thinks about him and their kiss as she peels the rain soaked clothes from her skin. She's dressed and daydreaming when a knock on her door makes her heart leap into her throat. She opens it to find rain soaked curls and a beautiful smile."Ciao." Edoardo said, slightly out of breath.





	And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

Eleonora's fingers were still tingling as she stood in the entryway of her apartment, from where Edoardo’s had been holding her hand after he walked her home. Her hair still dripped, over the bridge of her nose and down her temple, she could feel the water running down her back, her clothes still plastered to skin, drenched to the bone.

She lifted her fingers to her chin, brushing over her jaw, closing her eyes as she remembered the feeling of his lips as he brushed them against her jaw.

She leaned against the door, eyes still closed, revelling.

She had told him she didn’t like him. She had said it, defiant against him, against the idea of him, but the second the words escaped from her lips she knew them to be false.

The look that passed over his face had broken her heart.

She could only imagine that was the truest expression of his feelings she had ever seen.

And then Chicco Roddi had announced that Edoardo was never the prize, and she felt herself sink into her own skin.

She didn’t know what was happening until she was already out of the main room of the party, her feet carrying her towards the doors, and out into the rain.

He was walking away, the rain drenching his wonderful curls, his head hung low.

She halted in her path, staring at him. She could spend days just drinking him in, so tall, broad shoulders, rain dripping off the tip of his nose.

She had joked once, to Silvia, about not understanding the appeal of him. Joked about his ‘shitty hair’.

The taste of those words were bitter in her mouth, even now.

She needed him to stop, needed him to come back to her.

She found herself calling out, her mouth moving of its own volition.

She was yelling at him, calling him manipulative.

She didn’t know why the vile words kept spewing, the lies.

She was afraid of it.

Silvia was part of it, not wanting to hurt her friend, of course, but it was more than that.

The way he made her feel frightened her. It burned through her, when he was around. She could always feel his eyes on her skin, warm, even when she couldn’t see him, she knew he was there. When he’d step closer to her, she could feel herself start to quiver, so much that a strong breeze could come and blow her over at any moment.

She was still yelling when he cut her off.

“Are you finished?” He almost yelled, his voice not angry, but tired. This was the only time his voice had ever been anything but soft with her, the only time his voice had risen against her, and yet somehow it felt sad. Instead of frightening her, it made her feel desperate to comfort him.

“NO. I’m not finished!” She yelled, feeling her voice break, and she ran towards him, large steps carrying her into the rain. He met her a quarter of the way there, and she reached up, pressing her hands into his cheeks and finally kissing him.

The world had melted away, even the sounds of the rain quieted. He was pressed against her, hands everywhere, in her hair, around her waist, kissing her like kissing her was the only thing he had ever wanted to do in his life.

She slammed her head back, banging it against the door at the memory.

He had walked her home, pressing a kiss into her cheek at her door before leaving her, walking backwards from her door until she finally closed it.

If she hadn’t she would have stood there all night, well into the morning, just looking at him.

She bit into her cheeks, her smile threatening to etch itself permanently across her skin.

She moved her drenched coat, kicking off her boots, still full of water. She peeled off her stockings and yanked her drenched hair back into a bun, and gathered her clothes, dropping them into the washing machine. She wandered, almost aimless, back to her room, removing all her wet clothes and pulling on clean ones, thick sweatpants and a tank top, grabbing her wet clothes and the rest of her laundry, dropping them in the wash as well, pouring in soap and pressing start, when she heard a knock on the door.

She ran to it, even though she knew it was foolish to think it was him. It had been almost 20 minutes since he left, he couldn’t possib-

She swung the door open to find him there, still drenched from the rain that was still pouring.

“Ciao.” He said, slightly out of breath, a giant grin across his face.

“Edoardo! You’re soaked! I thought you-“

“Went home? I did, I mean I was going to. But I-“

“I missed you.” She interrupted him, parroting his words from outside the bathroom not three days ago.

They stood, him smiling brilliantly, her just gazing at him, before she started.

“Come inside, you’ll catch a chill.” She reached out, dragging him into the house, leaving him in the doorway.

She ran into Filo’s room, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

“Filo is shorter than you, but they might fit. I thought of getting you boxers but it might be weird to wear Filo’s boxer.” She said as she walked back into the entryway. He snorted, a laugh flinging from his chest, nodding at her. She pointed him to the bathroom, and went to open her wash to add his clothes.

She turned to find him in the doorway, smiling at her, holding out his drenched clothes.

Filo’s pants hit him a few inches above his ankles, and his shirt barely brushed the waistband.

“I was worried you wouldn’t let me in.”

“But you came back anyway?” She whispered.

He stepped closer.

“I just wanted to see you again, even just for a second.”

“You walked all the way through the rain, just to… see me again?”

“Don’t you understand Eleonora?” He said, stepping closer again, well into her space now.

She shook her head slightly, and he smiled, bending down to wrap his arms around her thighs and lift her, setting her on the washing machine, standing between her knees, resting his hands on the washer, caging her in. She lifted her hands up, sliding them up his shoulders, around to the back of his neck, and into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Explain it to me?” She whispered, brushing her nose against his.

“See, Eleonora,” He pressed a kiss into her left cheek, “Francesca,” Into her right cheek, “Sava,” Into her forehead. He brought himself down face to face with her, touching their noses together.

“Hm?” She asked.

“Sei Bellissima, cazzo.” He whispered, and she tossed her head back, bright laughter filling the room.

“Smooth, Incanti.”

“It’s the truth.”

“You walked 20 minutes in the rain, back to my house, where I might not let you in, just to see me again for a second, because you think I’m beautiful?”

“Sí.” He whispered, brushing their noses together again.

She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him into her by the hands in his hair.

He lifted her off the washer, wrapping her legs around his waist, gripping her by her knees and carrying her away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his curls as he walked them down the hall and into the living room, before he stopped in his tracks.

“Is this…”

She untangled her legs, and he lowered her down onto the floor.

“This is just fine, Edoardo.” She whispered against his lips, pulling him backwards towards the couch.

Filo was away for the weekend, visiting an old friend in Florence, the house would be quiet all weekend. No risk of them being interrupted.

He lifted her up again, and settled her on the couch, pressing himself above her, down into the cushions.

She let herself be kissed, like he had the night before. Like the only thing he ever wanted to do in his life was kiss her. He kissed across her jaw, and down her neck, over her bare shoulders and across her collarbone, back up to her lips, licking into her mouth and nipping at her lips. She pulled him into her, flush against him, letting his weight crush her and the warmth of his body seep into her skin, still cold from the rain. His hands fit almost fully around her ribcage, and he slid his arms under her to wrap up, pulling her close, threading his hands into her hair to hold her close.

He pulled back, breathless, resting his forehead against hers.

She traced his temple with her fingertips, down around his jawline, pressing light kisses against his lips over and over. He flipped them over, just slightly, tucking her into the corner of the couch, so they were laying face to face. She tucked her face into his neck, her curling her arms up between them, leaving her hands up on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close as he could, tangling their legs together. His breathing started to even out, wrapped up together with her.

Before he fell asleep, she had to get the words out.

“I’m sorry, Edoardo.” He stirred, just a little, wrapping himself up tighter with her.

“For what, my love?”

“I do like you. What I said earlier, I didn’t… I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. You were there for Marti, you helped him, and I…”

“But you kissed me. I know you-“

“It wasn’t enough. I needed to say it. I didn’t mean it. I do like you, more than a little.”

“Thank you, Ele.” He whispered, burying his face back into her neck, pulling her close. She reached back, pulling the blanket from off the back of the couch and over them. After a little struggle, she had it covering their feet, and she let herself melt into him.

He was so warm, and he smelled like rain and just… Edoardo. Heady and musky and pleasant.

She felt her limbs grow heavy, and soon she couldn’t even open her eyes, and she let herself fall into it.

As he fell asleep, she felt him wrap her up more soundly, not necessarily tighter, just more fully. Like even when he was unconscious, he was trying to shield her from the world.

She wanted to stay awake longer, to feel safe longer.

He always made her feel safe.

She thought of the night of his party, in his house. That night, and now today, it felt like he had gone out of his way to take care of her again and again. He pulled her closer again, burying his face into her hair.

Safe.

She snuggled in close, wrapping her arms down around him, sliding her hands up under his shirt to press against the skin of his back, letting herself wrap up in him, pressing a kiss under his jawbone.

Even in the early stages of his sleep, he murmured at the feeling. A soft “Ele” escaped from his throat. She smiled against his skin, and let sleep take her.

She didn’t dream, but when she woke up, wrapped up in Edoardo Incanti, she thought real life was better than any dream.

 


End file.
